I Need You
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare gets sick and needs Eli.  A little bit of lemoness!


Hey everyone! First of all, my RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic. Oh and if you don't know my RP it's true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Second of all, I hope all of you are following my twitter! I will be tweeting whenever I update a story!

Finally, I hope you guys like this, I'm sick today so I thought this would be a good fit! Reviews please?

Eli's POV:

I grabbed my phone off of my dresser to call Clare and tell her I was on my way to pick her up. She hated when I showed up unannounced, so I always call.

When I get to Morty, I dial her phone number. It rings a few times before Clare answers with a raspy voice, "Ican'tcametoschoolimsick." She mumbles.

"Huh?" I ask with a confused tone.

She groans, "I'msick!ican'tcome!"

I sigh, "Clare, baby I can't understand you."

She groans in irritation before the phone goes silent. I look to see if she has hung up, but a voice begins to speak, "Hi Eli, its Helen, Clare's mom."

"Oh um hi Ms. Edwards." I say.

"Eli Clare is sick; she won't be coming to school." She tells me.

I frown. Clare is the best part of my day and I hate it when she misses school. But then I think of something, "Don't you work Ms. Edwards?"

"Yes, I do." She tells me.

"Then who is going to take care of Clare?" I ask her.

She takes a second, "Eli Clare is plenty old enough to look after herself."

I shake my head, "Would it be okay if I maybe looked after her?" I ask nervously.

She sighs and I can hear Clare whimpering in pain.

Her mom sighed, "Just the two of you?"

"Um yeah?" I said.

Helen took a minute but answered, "Alright, but no funny business."

I smiled wide, "Thank you Mrs. Edwards!"

"Just be careful with her and the numbers are on the fridge." She tells me.

I nod, "I will, thank you!"

"Bye Eli." And she hangs up.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A grabbed a light tee shirt and a pair of light blue boxers before leaving the house. I had a feeling Clare might want fresh clothes if she had a high fever.

I hopped into Morty and drove off to Clare's house.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I got there I didn't even think about ringing the doorbell. I highly doubt she would want to come answer the door, so I took the extra key and let myself in.

I walked up to her room and saw her lying in her bed. She was switching between pulling on the covers on and pushing them off. I blushed a bit when I saw she was only wearing her white cotton bra and pink cotton panties. I cleared my throat so she didn't think I was violating her. She looked up with sleepy eyes, "E-Eli?" She groaned.

I smiled, "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

She reached for me, "You came"

I took off my combat boots, tugged off my shirt and pulled off my jeans before climbing into bed with her.

For the next two hours she tussled and turned. She pulled the comforters off and then pulled them back on. She put on a shirt and took it off. She pushed me off the bed and then pulled me back on. I thought it was never going to end. But for Clare I was willing to put up with it.

Finally though, she stopped and looked over at me, "I feel like puke."

Her eyes were droopy and her voice sounded like a cat scratch the shit out of it, but she still looked perfect to me. I frowned, "How can I help?"

She groaned, "I don't like feeling gross."

"What about a shower?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "I can't stand up on my own."

I take her hand, "I can go in with you…?"

Clare thought about it but eventually nodded, "Um okay, yeah, let's go."

I got out of bed and helped Clare out. We walked to the bathroom and I turned on the shower. Clare sat down on the side of the bathtub. I rolled my eyes and got behind her so I could unhook her bra. I kissed her back quickly then threw the bra to the floor. Clare and I have had sex a few times, so she wasn't very embarrassed. I kissed the small blush on her flaming cheeks before crouching in front of her.

I kissed the insides of both of her thighs before sliding her panties down her thighs. Once I got them off, Clare slammed her legs shut. That still did embarrass her.

I quickly stripped off my boxers and helped Clare into the shower. She instantly stepped away from the water, "It's so hot!" She said scratchily.

I turned it down, "Sorry!"

Clare came back under the water and I cupped her hips. She went limp in my hands, "Why do I feel so heavy?"

I sigh and turn off the water, "Maybe a shower isn't the best idea, how about a bath?" I ask her.

Clare nods, "Yeah a bath is good."

She sits down on the bathtub side and I turned on the bath, "Come on baby."I help her into the bath tub.

Once she is in, I ask, "Are you okay in there, or do you want me to come in with you?"

She blushes, "Can you come in?"

I nod and Clare scoots over and I climb in. I sink low in the tub and then put Clare on my lower abs. She leans over so her head is over my heart, "Thanks for coming Eli."

I smile, "Your welcome love, I know how much you hate being lonely when you're sick."

I feel something wet on my chest. I didn't think the bath water came up that high, so I looked down and saw tears streaming from Clare's eyes. She quickly wiped them, "I-I'm sorry."

I shake my head before pressing my lips to her tears, "No, don't be sorry honey. I'm sorry you don't feel good."

She squeezed my waist, "I need to get out of this bath." She whispered.

I nodded and helped her up. She sat down while I got her a towel. I wrapped her in the thick white towel before wrapping on around myself. We made our way back over to Clare's bed. She dropped her towel and crawled under the covers, "Now this feels good." She whispers.

I smirk, "So do I get to join you?"

She smiles twistedly, "If you make me some soup…?"

I lean down and kiss her forehead, "All you needed to do is ask."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~

I came back upstairs armed with chicken noodle soup and a sprite. I opened her door with my foot and took her the soup. I sat down on her bed, "Open up."

She opened her mouth and I fed her the soup. She wrapped her lips around the spoon but instantly made a face and spit it out….all over me!

She freaked out, "Eli! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a towel and began to clean me off.

I took the towel from her and began to rub her spit off, "Don't worry about it."

She blushes, "What can I do?"

I shake my head, "I'm here to help you honey, don't worry it's just soup. I'm going to wash off, I'll be back."

I pressed my lips to her nose and walked away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

It was weird, my walking around my girlfriends house naked. But she hadn't freaked out yet, so I was happy.

The problem was, Clare was squirmy. When we were under the covers together, she stuck one of her legs in between mine and before I knew it, I was hard as a brick. She kept running her knees over me and running her fingers over my chest. I was surprised I didn't cum all over her bed.

Clare looked up at me and giggled, "Um Eli…?"

"Yeah?" I asked in a slightly panicked tone.

She blushed, "Um are you…. Um what…. Eli is that you poking my leg?"

I blushed slightly, "Sorry, um I'm going to go take care of it."

I get out of bed but Clare grabs my arm, "Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

I shake my head, "Thank you love, but you need to rest, not help me jerk off."

I walk to the bathroom and I hear Clare whisper in her raspy voice, "Clean up after yourself!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I sat down on the bathtub and began to rub my hand over myself. I HATED doing this, but if Clare did it, then she would get turned on and the last thing she needs is to get worked up from an orgasm while she is sick.

I gripped myself and began moving back and forth over my length. I bit my lips so I wouldn't moan but I ended up drawing blood. I added a little pressure to make this go faster. Finally I came all over the bathtub.

I grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the tub before going back to Clare.

I crawled into bed with her and she was blushing, "Sorry for…"

I chuckled, "Sorry for being so beautiful you make me hard? Don't worry about it honey."

She smiles, "Eli?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

She smiles at me and kisses my chin, "Thank you, for being amazing and coming today. I need you, you know that?"

I smiled wide, "You know Clare, I need you too."

"So is everything…fine now?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I cleaned up, don't worry."

"Thanks." She replies.

I pull her tight to my chest. She put one of her legs back in between mine, "Is this okay?" She asks nervously.

I nod, "It's perfect. Please just try not to squirm too much."

She nods, "I'll try."

I smile, "How are you feeling?" I press my hand to her forehead. Her fever went down, but not a lot.

She gently removed my hand from her head, "Sorry, warm makes me sicker. I feel a little better, but not by much."

I nod, "How can I help?"

She flips over so her soft back is facing me. She grabs my hands and puts them on her back, "Rub my back please?"

I begin to move my hands across her back, adding pressure when needed. She moans, "Mmm that feels nice."

I smirk in victory and continue to move my hands over her soft back. I press a kiss to her upper back, "You're so soft."

She smiles and flips back over, "Okay, we should get dressed; my mom will be home soon."

I get out of her bed and pull on my boxers and pajamas. Clare starts to get up, but I stop her, "I'll get them Clare."

I hand her my white cotton shirt and a pair of my boxers. She slipped them on quickly. We didn't really worry about her mom seeing us because she has walked in on us before so she knows.

Clare and I get back in bed as her mom pulls in the driveway. I hear light snoring and I look down to see Clare is asleep on my chest. I smiled and kissed her hair, "Goodnight love."

Clare's mom presses the door open. She sees me and smiles, "How she feeling."

"Pretty good." I tell her.

Helen smiles at me, "You can stay tonight, if you would like to, I know Clare would like that."

I nod, "Thank you Ms. Edwards."

She walks out of the door and Clare smiles at me, "I love you."

I chuckle, "You little devil."

She smiles, "I want you here."

I smiled, "I love you too."

And she goes back to sleep.

A/N: Read the note at the top if you want to RP! We need Eli and Adam!


End file.
